Special Tensions
by AWriterThatCan'tSpell
Summary: For Moogiuh's Obcsure and Strange Sonic Pairings Competition Contest. Sonic goes for a run and finds himself in a familiar area, where he gets abducted by a long time foe. Definitely worthy of this contest.  SonicxEggman rated T  Flamers, cram it


Sonic sped closer and closer to the rusted, practically abandoned looking railroad base.

"Wow! Never thought I'd see this place again!" He said, smiling happily. Sonic loved these little runs like their were his siblings. Not one was alike, because something new or exciting always happened.

He couldn't help but to laugh alittle, he hoped something very cool was going to happen.

Sonic came to a stop near the top of the Rail Canyon; the name he, Tails, and Knuckles came up with for the place when they were led here in the fight to save the world not too long ago.

How was it now? Beyond repair would be a good statement. As far as Sonic could see, it was rusty and broken and there's absolutly no _way _anyone could fix the whole place, let alone the base that he and his gang blew up.

Not that he could see it, but still, right?

He jumped down from the cliff and landed on a rail, the only things left and stable enough to be trusted. He slid down to explore for alittle, letting his eyes and his memory do the racing for abit.

_"You have the hang of it yet Tails?" Sonic asked, looking back. His typical smirk lit on his face._

_The double tailed fox's foot left the rail for a moment, "Woah!" He struggled to straighten himself and finally was able to ride without fail, "Y-yeah! Just fine!"_

_He didn't see that Knuckles was having problems too, or see him fall off. Knuckles's scream let them know what happened. Sonic used his hand to stop his stride, "Knuckles!"_

_"Ah!" Tails jumped off and flew to the falling echidna, snatching his hand and pulling up. _

_"I owe you one..." Knuckles panted, grabbing his other hand, "Thanks."_

_"No problem!" He flew back up and steadied his friend on the rail, "Be careful, ok?"_

_"Ok, _mom_." Knuckles said, invoking the other two into a small resting period, "Say... Why don't you just fly the rest of the way Tails? You don't need to ride when you can fly."_

_"Hmm... I didn't think of that actually..."_

Sonic laughed again, looking back on that scene, it might as well have been from a comedy.

"Hey you! Put that sheet of metal over there and bolt it down! And you! make sure no one comes and sees us rebuilding!" Shouted a metallic voice of a robot.

"Wa-ah!" Sonic leaped off the rail and hid behind the first tunnel he came too before the robots saw him. "_Eggman's robots? What are they doing here?_" He whispered in a harsh, yet hush tone. His disbelief was worth words, as much as his confusion. Why were they rebuilding this old garage dump?

He shivered and ducked inside the tunnel when he saw some of the units with hovering technology float in his direction. He watched them float off in the distance and sighed in relief when they didn't notice them.

"_He propably has another trick up his sleeve, and a place like this must be important enough for it to save..._" Sonic huffed, "_Gotta get outta here and- _Muppffffttt!"

A white cloth covered the blue hedgehog's muzzle, and a funny odor filled his nose. A tight grip held onto him until everything began to get fuzzier and fuzzier and fuzzier...

Sonic's eyes fluttered open groggily, his head hurt and he couldn't think straight. He tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge. Something extremely tight held him down in a chair, but his cheek was squished on the floor, the chair must have been knocked over he finally concluded.

His dim eyes brighten as he began to access the situation.

He was in a room, yes. It had to be Eggman's base, or ship or whatever he built this time. He was tied to a chair almost face down on the floor, in a position that he couldn't roll himself up. Sonic felt the side of his face grew more and more numb and it made him irriatated.

"Uhh... Man, what a pain in the neck." He grumpled. He tried to push down with his face to roll himself over, back just made it to where his whole face was crushed on the floor.

"Mufft puf fuuuuffffff...!" He struggled to get air when the chair suddenly flipped back in the up right position.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh?" Said a familiar, menacing voice, "Well you thought wrong!"

Sonic sighed, glaring at the wall, "Great... First I'm knocked out and now I have to hear your rehearsed monolog. This day couldn't get any _better_."

He heard a growl and his chair flipped around to see his arch enemy, he wouldn't let his smirk leave his face.

"Shut up, you little fool! Your the one who came charging into _my _base! How completely Idiotic is that?" He shouted, obviously angered by what he said.

"About as idiotic as trying to rule the whole world." Sonic remarked, his head stinging from the ache. _Gosh, I can use some asprin._

"What are you up too now?" Sonic demanded, rubbing against the ropes, "No, wait, let me guess; Your trying another scheme to rule the flippin' world, right? Original! Very original!"

"Looks like Sonic the Hedgehog is losing his cool!" He laughed, putting his hands on his sides, "Can't handle being tied up?"

"Ah, shuddup!" Sonic shouted at him.

_Calm down, just calm down. _Sonic thought, taking deep breathes, _But I so gosh darn mad! _

"You know, I've had it up to here with your stupid plans! I mean, has any of them ever even _worked_?" Sonic could practically see the vein popping up on Eggman's head, "Some genius you are! This is the first time you actually haven't _warned _me ahead of time what the heck you were doing for crying out loud! Your pathetic! Absolutly path-!"

Next thing he knew, he was off the ground, being held by the ropes that bound him to the chair.

"Shut your mouth you lousy excuse for a hamster! I've been doing this since before you were born! I'm not about to have you question my work!"

"Dude, back up." Sonic cringed away, "I- I mean it, your way too close."

"Huh?"

"Put me down. I mean it, I don't care what the heck you do, just put me down." He was looking off in any direction besides his capturer's face. He waving pains in his forehead made him not notice the blood rushing to his face.

Dr. Eggman didn't say a word when he noticed. He just put the chair down and went to go rumage through a cabinet on the side of the room.

"...W-what the heck are you doing now?" The weary hedgehog asked, wincing whenever his head ached.

"Your forehead is bleeding, " He said, his back turned so Sonic wouldn't see him, "Must have happened when you hit the ground. I have some wraps and some medicine for it."

Sonic was taken back, why would this guy, of _all _people, want to help him? The one guy who couldn't possibly hate him more had him tied up and on a silver platter, and he was trying to help him with a simple head wound.

"... Your gonna put acid in me or something, I bet!" He shouted, struggling more against the tight ropes, "Or your gonna give me a poison pill!"

"Oh, calm down! Your acting like a baby!"

"No! Get away from me! Don't!" Sonic pulled his head away as far as he could, shutting his eyes tight. He felt a liquid being pour on his forehead, it bubbled but didn't burn.

"W-what? Its not burning..."

"Its peroxide, not acid." The doctor said, wiping carefully as not to pull on his ear, "Told you, crybaby."

"I am not a crybaby, Why are you even doing this in the first place?" Sonic asked as he applied medical tape to a square of thick padding.

Once again, he didn't respond. He quietly padded it down and smoothed it on the hedgehog's forhead.

Sonic felt the familiar uncomptable feeling return to his cheeks, he pulled his head away, "Stop getting so close, I told you I don't like that."

"Do I look like I care if you don't like that?"

"You certainly care if I'm hurt or not apparently!" He rebudled, "What are you, Bipolar? Not two minutes ago you looked like you were gonna kill me! And now your helping me?" Sonic glared off in the opposing direction again, "I-i don't like you being so close! Just back off!"

Eggman didn't back off, instead he got closer, "Honestly? This is your weakness? I'd never thought..."

Sonic's face was unbareable red and his heart was beating faster then he had ever ran. His eyes shut even tighter, "Don't... _Don't.._."

"Don't what?"

"_J-just don't_..."

"Are you talking about...?"

He couldn't believe it, Sonic's cheeks actually did get more redder, he was practically purple now. He got a sudden, rather implusive idea.

Eggman grabbed Sonic's chin and pressed his lips against his.

Sonic squirmed and struggled even harder, whimpering and having a full on panic attack. He couldn't think under this kind of pressure, to close, to close...!

When he finally released him, the hedgehog toke a deep breath and waited for the dizziness to subside, his eyes still closed as he breathed in and out, "You nut!" He panted, "You absolutely crazy nut!"

"I can't believe it! After all this time, _thats _your real weakness?" Eggman laughed.

"Your insane! You just kissed me! You just flippin' kissed me to figure out if it was a _weakness_?" Sonic shoke so much, the chair tumbled over. The fall didn't fault his rant not one bit, "You really are out of your mind!"

"I never thought of fighting you in a way like this. I think I should have more then a chance against you now, how exceeding simple!"

"Don't you ever do that again!" Sonic shouted, yelling from the floor, "You hear me? Don't you ever EVER do that again!"

"Oh, to the contrary, My dear Sonic!" Eggman used his foot to flip the chair back up, "You should expect _that _to happen much more _often_!"

_Author's_Note

This is for Moogiuh's Obscure and Strange Sonic Pairings Competition Contest. I actually kinda like this couple... :D Lol!

This one-shot leaves much to the reader to think about if you ask me; Sonic doesn't go red when Amy hugs him, but when Eggman gets to close he has a panic attack? And why DOES Eggman wrap his headwound?

... Yeah, lots of holes. -_-"


End file.
